Aquisitions of Love A Prequel to My Father's eyes
by FIREFLIGHTS1977
Summary: Serena Mitchell is fleeing America for her life and the life of her small daughter. She flees to a world she should have belonged to from the begining but had been forbidden to. What will she do when she falls for the Mysterious and dark potions master?
1. The runaway

Chapter one: The Runaway

"Okay, Serena" the doctor said "just one more push and you'll be done. Ready?"

Serena could only nod.

"One, two, three." The doctor called "push!"

Serena took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. She felt the baby give way and with an overwhelming relief inside of her and she heard her baby's fist cry.

Serena listened to the cries of her baby and closed her eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"Serena?" the doctor said gently "Serena honey, open your eyes and see your daughter."

Serena opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful child she had ever seen. At that moment the door to the delivery room opened and Thad walked in. he took a quick glance around the room and spotted Serena. He made his way over to the bed.

"Thad, meet your daughter" Serena smiled at her beloved boyfriend.

Thad looked at the infant in Serena's arms. His nose curled and he looked a bit disgusted.

"Humph" he snorted "I guess she'll do." was all he said to his daughter before he left the delivery room.

Serena's eyes welled up with tears. 'She'll do?' She thought. 'He sounds just like my dad!'

Serena's father had been A cold and calculating bastard towards Serena all of her life. Serena's mother had died giving birth to her. Her father eventually remarried and her life became if at all possible even more hellish. The moment he had found that his daughter had magic in her he had all but disowned Serena. He vowed that she would never be trained or go to school at Hogwarts. Even when she had gotten her letter he had burned it right in front of her, laughing mercilessly as she sobbed and shouted how much she hated him. He had eventually remarried but his wife was as cruel as he was, her troubles became worse when the new wife became pregnant, causing Serena's world to become so lonesome as her father stopped paying attention to her altogether. When Serena had finally left home she vowed that she would never return. Her father had hunted her down mercilessly and all but forced her to come back but what could he do? She was of age and he could no longer control her and she would never have anything to do with that man. Just to prove her disdain for her father she had not even told him she was pregnant and had vowed that he would never know he had a granddaughter. But hearing Thad's words at that moment had cut her heart like a knife. She had thought he would love their daughter from the moment he had seen her.

'But maybe he could still love her.' Serena thought hopefully. 'Maybe all is not lost.'

she looked down at her now sleeping baby and whispered.

"This I vow to you my Astra. No matter what I will always do what I can to do what is right for you."

It had been a few month's since Astra's birth and Serena could already see that she had inherited Serena's magic. Astra had taken to floating her toys above her head. Terrified, Serena desperately tried to hide this from Thad. Thad's view on magic had mimicked that of Serena's father's and she knew he would be furious if he ever found out. Still, with all of her careful concealing she had failed miserably. Thad had seen Astra levitating her toys one night and had become enraged just as Serena knew he would. He started to yell at Astra, who looked at her daddy with the same fear Serena knew in her own eyes from her father. It was only when he had moved to harm her that Serena had shown allowed her control to go.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Serena yelled. At that her magic lost control and threw Thad backwards, hitting the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Serena grabbed Astra and picked some items she knew she would need and ran out the door. She had taken the car and her credit cards and headed straight for the airport. The one thing that she had remembered of her life that she had not blocked out was when Albus Dumbledore had come to visit her home and try to convince her father and stepmother to allow Serena to be trained. Her "parents" of course said no. When he realized he was getting nowhere with her parents Dumbledore had asked Serena to walk him out as he got up to leave.

"Serena if you ever need me or my help uses this address to contact Tom. He will know how to contact Me." and with that he was gone.

Serena had kept that piece of paper all this time but had never used it, until now.

She needed help to keep her and Astra safe. She had no where else to go. As she looked at the paper's address while waiting in line at the ticket counter she noticed it was an odd address even for London.

The Leaky Cauldron, Charring Cross Road, London, England.

"NEXT!" the ticket counter woman said loudly jolting Serena back to reality

"Oh! Sorry." Serena blushed "umm. I need one adult and one infant for London England please."

"Passport?" the woman asked.

"Oh yes. Of course" Serena pulled out a passport and nodded "is this one way or round trip?"

"One way"

"that will be $200.00 please."

Serena paid by credit card and asked if there was a cash machine near by. The attendant told her where to find the cash machine and gave Serena the tickets.

"Your flight leaves at 11:30 sharp from gate 2. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you" Serena said walking away.

Serena kept an eye on the clock as she was making withdrawals from her Credit Card. She worked her way towards gate two stopping at every ATM and vendor she saw and with drawing as much as each spot would allow her. By the time she got to her gate she had about $2500. She knew that Thad would have the card shut down as soon as possible to cut her off of all her money, so, she had to get what she could now to survive. She had also stopped at the grocery store on the way to the airport to get diapers and formula for Astra before she had gotten to the airport. She took another look at the clock and realized that it was 11:20 and her flight would leave in 10 min. She was very glad that she did not have very far to go. The final ATM spot was luckily only one terminal next to hers. 

"Now boarding flight 201 for London England" the flight attendant announced "families with small children are now asked to board."

Serena picked up her daughter's car seat and her bags and met the flight attendant with tickets and passport in hand.

"Hello ma'am." the attendant smiled "Well all is in order. You may board and thank you for choosing British air."

Serena made her way up the gate to the plane. They sat her by the door so it would be easy for her to get off the plane when they landed. As she buckled her daughter who was once again asleep into the seat beside her she started to think about how Thad had almost hurt her baby. Her blood started to boil just thinking about it. She shook her head and pre pared for lift off.

Thad had come to and looked around wildly. He had just gotten up when he heard a popping sound and spun to face two men in his hallway.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled as he advanced on the intruders.

One of the men held what looked to Thad as a stick straight at him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The man stated and Thad stopped moving.

"Truly sorry for that mate but you have seen to much and we need to rectify this." The man advanced on Thad not lowering the stick. "Obviate!"

The next thing Thad remembered was darkness.

Serena looked down at the sleeping child and wondered whether or not Dumbledore would help her.

"Miss, would you like anything from the cart?" The stewardess asked her.

"Just a glass of water." She stated.

The stewardess nodded and handed her a cup of ice and a bottle of water, then moved on to the next row.

Serena sighed and prayed that she had not made this trip in vain.

Thad opened his eyes and looked around, groaning with the pounding headache he now had.

What happened? He thought as he rubbed his head.

He vaguely remembered yelling at Astra for something, then he had advanced on the child and Serena yelling and then he blacked out.

"Serena?" He called as he got up off the floor. No answer came and he felt his anger flare. "Serena!" He now yelled.

He searched the house and realized that Astra and Serena where no where to be found. In a fit of rage he destroyed his living room quickly then picked up his phone, It wasn't for nothing that his father made him go through the police academy. He would find her no matter what and then he would make her pay for her insolence.

"We are now landing in beautiful London England. For those of you that are departing please remember all items and thank you for choosing British air."

The sound of the captain's voice had woken Serena with a start. She hastily gathered everything up and exited the plane. Astra had woken and started to fuss but Serena was on a mission and the baby would have to wait for the moment. First she needed a car then she needed to find the three broomsticks what ever that was and find this man named Tom. She got to the counter and asked to rent a car. The person was helpful and proceeded to write her up a contract.

"How many days will you be needing the car miss?" the car rental agent asked.

"oh just a day or two" she told him "oh and by the way can you direct me to charring cross road please?"

" sure thing. you take this road to meet..." he was explaining while pointing on a map so fast that she lost track and had to ask him to repeat himself a few more times before she actually understood.

Serena followed the car rental agent's directions right to 12th and charring cross road. There she saw a small pub that was between 12th and 13th on charring cross road that had a sign above the door that read:

The leaky cauldron

Serena parked the car and removed her daughter and all of their belongings. She proceeded to enter the pub. When she did she had wished she hadn't. She got all kinds of weird stares from its inhabitants.

"Hey you!" she heard from somewhere behind the bar. "Yeah you. Wot cha doing in here?"

"I'm" Serena squeaked and cleared her throat "please sir I'm looking for Tom."

"Well then you found him." the bartender said "and who might you be?"

"I'm Serena Mitchell. Albus Dumbledore said if I ever needed him to come here and you would know how to find him."

"Aye that I do" Tom smiled "come child. Let's go into a parlor and you can explain."

Serena followed Tom into the parlor and proceeded to explain about her child hood and how she had met Albus and how he had told her if she ever needed him to contact him. Then she told him about Thad and her daughter Astra and why she had come to seek out Dumbledore.

"So you see sir. To protect myself and my daughter I had to come." she had started to cry at this point. "I really do believe he would have killed her. And I could not just let that happen."

"There, there child." Tom soothed "well it is a bit late and I am sure that you would like to freshen up a bit before you speak with Dumbledore. So how about some dinner and a room for the night and in the morning I will arrange for you to meet with Albus."

"Thank you sir." Serena smiled

Astra had awoken as Tom closed the door to fetch dinner for Serena

"okay sweetheart." Serena said soothingly as she cradled the babe in her arms and proceeded to feed her.

Tom came back with a tray laden with the most wonderfully smelling foods. Serena had smelt. She ate hungrily since it was the first meal she had since she left Thad. After she was finished Tom came and took them tray away. She sat by the fire for a moment till Tom came back into the room.

"Well my dear." Tom smiled "shall we show you to your room?"

"Sir how much this will cost me?" she asked tentatively

"cost? Why nothing dear. I'm sure that what little money you have will be needed to purchase your books and what not."

"Books? Why would I need those?" Serena asked

"Well that will have to be for Albus to explain my dear." Tom explained

"oh" Serena said stunned.

She had no idea what she was about to get herself into but she also knew that she needed it to be done, she just wished that Tom would have elaborated on what he had meant. Tom showed her to a quaint little room with a water basin and a mirror above it. It had a small bed and a crib beside it for the baby.

"I'll let you sleep now. If you need anything let me know." and with that Tom left.

Serena placed Astra in the crib and climbed into the bed. She fell asleep instantly and did not wake till morning.

Serena woke bright and early next morning to Astra's cries. She changed her baby's diaper and proceeded to make her a bottle. Just as she was finished making the bottle Tom knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Serena said picking up Astra to feed her

"Miss Serena?" Tom said. "Breakfast is in the parlor and at 10:00 am sharp Albus will be contacting you."

"Thank you sir." Serena said with a smile

"just Tom will do. And you are welcome." Tom smiled back at her.

Serena picked up Astra and headed out the door to the parlor. As she entered she noticed the clock read 8:45 am. So in a little more than an hour she would meet with the man that she had not seen in at least 10 years. She found that she was a bit anxious and nervous at the same time. Sitting herself down to eat, she found her self picking at her food but only eating a bit. It seemed like forever for the time to pass but when she looked at the clock again it read 9:59.

One minute to go. She thought wearily as she sat down and wondered just how Albus was going to be contacting her.

Just as she was finished with that thought the fire flared and turned green and looking out of the fire at her was Albus Dumbledore's head.

Serena screamed


	2. A new world

Chapter 2: A New World

"Calm down Serena" Albus said slowly.

"Calm Down! Where is the rest of you?" Serena screeched

"Serena I'm fine." Albus sighed. "It's just the way we communicate here, it is called floo powder. It's difficult to explain but it is almost like a telephone but for witches and wizards." he explained

"Oh." was all she could manage

"Now then, To the matter at hand." Dumbledore stated. "Tom was able to fill me in on most of what you told him but there is still bits and pieces he could not remember. So if you don't mind repeating it for me please?"

Serena nodded and proceeded to tell Albus what had happened to her the past few months. The abuse, Astra and her flight when her child's magic had been discovered.

"I see." Dumbledore said when she was finished "and that is your child there?"

"Yes"

"And you wish protection and safety for her?"

"Yes"

"I will accept you coming under my protection but I have one request." Dumbledore stated, and smiled as her eyes widened. "Nothing too terrible my dear, just that you are to allow us to make you the trained witch you should already be."

"I will do what ever you wish of me Dumbledore." Serena said flatly

"Very well." Dumbledore beamed. "On September 1st at 11:00AM, there is a train that leaves Kings Cross for Hogwarts from platform 9 and 3/4. I will send someone to escort you to the train itself and you are to be on it. As soon as you are in the compartment it will be locked to prevent you from roaming and the students from seeing you. When the train arrives at Hogwarts you will stay in your compartment until all of the students have departed. Some one will fetch you and bring you to the castle and they will show you to your rooms and there you will eat sleep and study. You will learn while the students are in bed and you will sleep and all other things while they are in class. This is a safety precaution for you as well as them." Dumbledore explained "I will send you a letter that explains everything in full detail. You will also need a wand and everything on this list." at that a piece of parchment flew out of the fire. " that is all and I will see you on September 1st." Then he was gone.

Serena picked up the parchment just as Tom was entering the room again. She looked down at the paper and read the list thoroughly.

"Where on earth am I going to get all of this" she said aloud.

"Diagon Alley." Tom said flatly

"Come again?"

"Diagon Alley. It's where all wizards and witches get their things." He told her.

"Well, how do I get there?"

"Follow me." he told her. "Lester, watch the counter!" He called to the man sweeping the floor, who grunted in response. "Oh and by the by, I was able to come up with what muggles call a stroller for the baby." He told her as he walked out of the bar.

He had presented her with a stroller just out the door, which she strapped Astra into and proceeded to follow Tom out the back of the pub. She watched as he took out his wand and tapped the third stone from the left. The wall opened to form a door and Serena was facing a market place that she had not known was there.

"Come." Tom said "First things first, you need to change that muggle money to wizard money."

Serena had never heard that word before "Muggle?"

"Yeah, it means non-magic folk." he explained, but Serena was already lost in looking at all of the shops they passed. they came to a stop in front of a massive white building.

"Welcome to Gringotts" Tom said "the only wizarding bank in the world."

"Oh my." Serena gasped

They climbed the steps and went in through the two sets of doors. They walked up to the desk that had a surly looking creature looking down upon them.

"Well." the creature growled

"We want to exchange muggle money for this young woman." Tom explained

"How much?" the creature growled again

"umm...$390 is all I have left." she said

"Very well give me the money and I will exchange it for you."

Serena gave him her money and the creature walked away.

"What on earth is that thing?" she asked

"That's a goblin." he said "Now Serena, you said allot about your dad but not your mom. What was her name?"

"Ashuna Flatenly" she said

"Ashuna?" Tom said surprised "Why I knew Ashuna from her school days. How is she?"

"She died giving birth so I never knew her." she told him sadly.

"Oh Serena, I am so sorry."

When the goblin came back and handed Serena her money Tom turned back to the goblin.

"Sir I need to know if Ashuna Flatenly still has a vault in existence here."

The goblin looked at his books.

"Yes she does. We have received word that she had died and had a daughter. A one Serena Mitchell." the goblin said.

Serena gasped, realizing what Tom meant about knowing her mother in school days. "My mother was a witch? She had a vault here?"

"You are Serena Mitchell?" the goblin asked

"I am" she nodded.

"Then we will need a blood sample to verify and after that is all is well you can withdraw any of the funds contained in the vault." the goblin explained

The goblin snapped his fingers and two more showed at his side. He whispered instructions to them and they came to Serena's side. One asked her to hold out her arm and the other one held a syringe to inject into her arm and withdraw some blood. They placed some cotton on the wound and then left. Not more than five minutes had passed before they came back. They whispered something to the head goblin's ear and he nodded his understanding. Then he turned to Serena.

"The blood has proven that you are Ashuna's daughter. This goblin will take you to your vault."

Serena turned to see another goblin before her.

"Umm... Serena, I will stay here with the baby and you can go. I don't care for their carts." he explained

Serena nodded and followed the goblin. From the moment she had gotten into the cart she knew exactly why Tom had not cared for them. It was traveling at high speeds and flipped from side to side. It kind of made her dizzy. They reached the vault and the goblin opened it. Inside was more money than Serena had ever imagined. She took a handful of each type of coin and added it to her purse the goblin had given her. Then they got back into the cart and went back up. She was greeted by her daughter and Tom. They left the bank and proceeded to do all of her shopping.

She had gotten everything but her wand. Tom took everything back to the leaky cauldron while she went to Olivander's to get her wand.

She opened the door to the tiny shop and entered.

"Be right there." She heard someone call.

"Alright. Now, what can I help you with?" said a little man. He stopped dead in his tracks "Well! If it isn't Serena Mitchell! I had begun to think that I would never see you here, child."

"Hello, sir." Serena blushed "How do you know my name?"

"I get a list of each child that is to enroll in school. Yours was on one but you never showed. I knew your mother Ashuna and I knew she was pregnant with you. You look just like her. So I knew it was you."

"Oh." was all she could muster

"Now, I assume you are here to finally get a wand, yes?"

"Yes sir. Headmaster Dumbledore is letting me do my training at Hogwarts by night so I can protect my self and my baby girl." She explained

"Ah. Good man that Dumbledore. Very well, let's get you matched up."

He took some measurements and then proceeded to pull out wands. She tried at least twenty wands before one chose her.

"Well my dear, this is the perfect wand for you. A cherry oak wand with a unicorn hair, nine inches long." he said happily "Take good care of it. That will be 11 galleons please."

She paid and thanked him as she left his shop. She made her way to the Leaky cauldron.

The rest of her time seemed to fly by until it was the night before September first. She went to the parlor where Tom had dinner waiting. "Well Serena, it has been a pleasure to meet you and your baby. I hope you have a good trip. Dumbledore is sending a car for you at 7:00 AM for the trip to Kings Cross Station in the morning. I'm to remind you that he wants you there early so no one can see you enter the train or leave it. As he explained, this is a safety precaution for you and the students." Tom explained "I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts. I won't be able to see you off in the morning so I will say my goodbyes here." and with that Tom bowed and closed the door behind him.

Serena was so nervous that she did not sleep a wink. She moved her trunk and her belongings down by the door and went back up to get Astra into her car seat, by the time she was done and had come back down the driver was knocking on the door. Serena opened the door and the driver asked her name. When she confirmed who she was, he proceeded to place all of her belongings in the trunk of the car as she buckled Astra into the back seat. She climbed into the seat beside her daughter and tried not to pay attention to the fact that they moved so flawlessly through the streets. It was like this car didn't need to obey the law of ethics. When they got to Kings Cross, the driver led her to the platform area and pushed her cart forward.

"Follow me" he said and disappeared

She did exactly as he said and went right through the barrier. She was facing a bright red engine that read

HOGWARTS EXPRESS

The driver loaded all of her belongings into the compartment at the front of the train and told her that this was where she was to sit. She got into the compartment, hearing the door lock as soon as it had been closed and buckled Astra in to her seat. Then she sat back on the seat next to her daughter and finally fell asleep.

Serena awoke to the sounds of Chatter and laughter from the children that were now boarding the train. Every now and then one of them would try the door to her compartment but when it would not budge they left it alone. As the train started to move and the children started to calm down Serena finally began to feel as though her journey was going to com to an end. Around 1:00pm her compartment opened and a little witch came in with a tray of food.

"This is a bit different from what we normally have on this train but Dumbledore thought it best to give you real food rather then the sweets that we normally give the kids." The witch said as she sat down the tray. When I leave I will once again lock the compartment door If you need me just call on the intercom."

"Thank you." Serena said meekly.

"You're welcome dear." And with that the witch left, locking the compartment door behind her.

Severus groaned inwardly as he made his way down the front steps of the school.

'Why is that miserable fool sending me to fetch this student rather than that oaf of a grounds keeper that normally rounds up the first years?' He moaned inwardly.

It seemed to him that Dumbledore was looking to see he could test whether his appointed potions master was truly on his side by constantly testing Severus's loyalty.

'But to send me after this girl is a preposterous test!' he growled in thought. 'What could the headmaster gage by sending me on this fool errand!'

Severus curbed his irritation as he came upon the train and boarded it, unlocking the compartment he knew held the unique student inside.

The sky had gradually gone dark and as the train began to slow it had begun to rain

Great. Serena thought. And I don't have an Umbrella.

The train came to a stop and she could hear the children clamor off the train. Shortly after they had departed the train she heard wagons depart and a moment later heard someone enter the train. This person stopped before her compartment. The door opened and before her stood a tall man with black hair and a crooked nose that looked as though it may have been broken at some point.

"Serena Mitchell?" He croaked.

"Yes?"

"I am professor Severus Snape. I have been sent by Dumbledore to fetch you."

"Oh. Yes but my things?"

"They will be taken to the castle separately." He curtly explained "Now, if you will follow me."

Serena picked up her baby's car seat. Snape had obviously not noticed the baby until now because he had a very surprised look on his face.

"What may I ask is that?"

"Surely you know what a baby is Professor?" Serena said sweetly.

"Oh, yes, well of course I do!" He growled. "I was not informed and it just surprised me."

Serena chuckled, earning a disdainful look from the man. "That's alright but do you have an umbrella to keep the baby dry?"

"Umbrella? Oh, yes, of course, a muggle artifact. Well no need." And with a flick of his wand he said "That charm should keep her dry. I assume it is a girl?"

"Yes, her name is Astra."

"Yes, well, shall we go?"

Snape led Serena into the wagon and as soon as they were in Serena turned to Snape.

"How does it move without horses?"

"Magic" was all he said.

Serena rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

They rode in silence for a while before Snape turned to her.

"I know that this is none of my business but, why are you here?"

"Well," Serena began to explain "my ex-boyfriend, Astra's father had found out that my daughter had magic and tried to attack her. Then, he found out rather nastily that I too had magic though as untrained as it was."

Snape couldn't help but notice the satisfaction in her voice when she said that last part.

"Ah, I see." Snape said "and Albus?"

"He came to me when I was a child. Since my family had vowed that I should never attend a school for magic Albus had little choice but to leave me there, but he told me that if I ever needed him to contact him. So I figured that this would be safest place for me and my baby. Dumbledore agreed but his stipulations was that I was to learn how to train my magic while I stayed here."

Snape nodded with understanding.

They continued the ride in silence and when they got to the castle, he showed her to her rooms.

"This is where I leave you." He said abruptly and closed the door behind him.

She glared at the door with distaste before looking around at her new surroundings and breathed the first sigh of relief since she had attacked Thad. She knew that no matter what happened now, she was safe. She looked at the outer room and noticed that her belongings had been brought up from the train though she was not sure how they had beaten her to her rooms. Before she unpacked she had decided to look at her new rooms. When she got to the bedroom she about died of shock. It was decorated in hues of gold and reds. It had a king sized bed with drapes that surrounded the whole of the bed and pulled back tied to the posts and right beside the bed was a crib of solid oak for Astra. As she did more searching in the room she discovered that they had gotten Astra some baby clothing. It was wizard style but none the less accurate. She had started to tear up as she heard a little voice behind her.

"s'cuse me miss but is there anything Winky can be doing for mistress?"

Serena turned to see a creature that was in a way cute but also quite funny looking too.

"Umm. . .Winky? Is that your name?" She asked clearing her throat.

"Yes, mistress. Winky be my name. Is there anything mistress Serena be's needin?"

"Well, yes there is. I am quite hungry. Could I get some dinner?"

Oh, yes, Ma'am. Winky will be's brining you some food." Winky bowed and with a pop was gone.

Serena came back into the living room and noticed that all of her books and other things had been neatly put away. She was flabbergasted as to how this could be. She shook her head and decided it best not to ask. With a shrug of her shoulders she picked up Astra out of her car seat and began to play with her. She heard a soft pop and knew that Winky had returned.

Mistress. Here's be your dinner." Winky said as she laid the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Winky."

"If You will allow Winky to take baby now so's mistress can eat?"

"Oh? Do you know much about babies,Winky?

Winky nodded. "Yes mistress. Master Dumbledore came and asked all of the house elves if they's be knowing how's to takes cares of babies and since Winky's was the care taker of her old master's son from birth. Master Dumbledore assigned Winky to you for as long as you are here."

"Oh well, I trust Dumbledore. So I will trust you Winky" Serena smiled.

Serena ate dinner as Winky began to change and feed Astra. She was pleased to see how well Winky was with the baby. As soon as she was finished with dinner there was a knock on the door. Winky got up from attending Astra and answered the door. In doorway stood Albus Dumbledore.

"My dearest Serena." Albus smiled holding out his hands.

Serena moved to hug Albus and greet him like an old friend.

"Albus, thank you for everything." Serena said tearing up.

"There, there, child. I am just glad you finally contacted me." He smiled. "I was beginning to worry that you would never contact me."

"Albus, Thad?" She began.

"He's fine. Just got the blunt force of your untrained magic and was knocked unconscious. He awoke shortly after you were on the plane and has a very small inkling of where you are. Well at least he knows that you went to London but after the trail ends he has no true clue about where you are, I made sure to notify the ministry of what has transpired and they made sure to wipe his mind of the magic he had seen so truly has no idea why you left."

Serena felt a pang in her heart at this revelation.

"But don't worry, Serena. It was for the best. You have to protect yourself and your baby." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "now enough of the bad. Your training will begin tomorrow evening. Each of your teachers will take turns each night to teach you everything that you will need to know to harness you magic. You will study tomorrow night with Professor Snape in the dungeons. The next night will be with McGonagall for Transfiguration and so on. They will all be listed here on this paper for you. I trust you got everything on your list?"

"Yes."

"Good. We will be training you year round even when there are no students here. We want you to finish your training as soon as possible so that you can go out into the real world and take care of you and Astra." With that Dumbledore turned to leave. "Oh and Serena, welcome to Hogwarts and Winky here will get you anything you need." And then he was gone.

Serena noticed that Winky had put Astra to bed and thought it was a good idea and decided to try and go to sleep as well.

Thad slammed his fist into the wall of the terminal as he waited for the boarding call for the plane.

"That bitch!" He growled in frustration. "If she thinks she can just take my daughter to England and I won't follow she has another thing coming!"

At that moment the boarding call came and he pushed past the people in his way to hand the stewardess his ticket. As he waited for the ok to board he heard people complaining of his rudness and he spun around at them, glaring with an evil glint in his eyes as if daring to test his temper. A few cleared their throats but no one said a thing as he turned back to the stewardess.

"All's in order." She smiled as she handed the ticket back.

With a curt nod he grabbed the ticket from her hand and stormed down the ramp, thanking himself silently for making sure to call his connections in the United Kingdom's police department. They had assured him that someone wold be there to meet his plane.

Serena roamed the halls of the school trying to clear her mind. Everything had happened so fast that her head was spinning. She had left Thad and her world behind, or what was meagerly called her world. Was she truly ready for this? She was not too sure. She had not been watching where she was going and ran into something solid.

"Oh..." she gasped in surprise

"What in Circe's name!" the growl came. "What are you doing roaming the halls this late?"

"I couldn't sleep." she replied softly

"Well, don't you think that you should be watching where you are going?"

"Well, yes," she was shocked at how gruff he was being with her "but am I not allowed to roam the halls when the others are asleep?"

Taken aback Severus replied "Well, yes but you should still watch where you are going."

" I will if you will!" she said angrily

For she knew, had he been paying attention to where he was going, he would have seen her in time and they would have never collided

"I don't have time for this!" he growled

"Oh! And I do?" she asked haughtily, hands coming to rest on her hips.

Severus pushed his way passed Serena and stormed off

"Men!" Serena shouted at his retreating back

She tried to return to her thoughts but she had found that her initial thoughts were gone and in there place was Severus. He was arrogant and rude, he didn't seem like he could care if anyone were to fall off the face of the earth let alone her but still her thoughts were turning to him. He was handsome, in a tall, dark and scary way but it was more of what he said to her, or rather what he had not said, that enticed her. His looking at her had made her feel exposed. She could have sworn for a moment a hunger shining in his eyes as he watched her during their heated exchange. He was an absolute mystery to her and that seemed to entice her. She realized then that she wanted to know exactly why he seemed to want to be alone. She realized she wanted to know the enigma that was Severus Snape and she had decided from that moment on to find out everything there was to know about him.

Severus's anger had gotten the best of him. How dare she act like he had deliberately run into her? He just had things on his mind, things that she had no business knowing.

Well, that is not entirely true, is it, Severus? What he could only surmise as his conscience said in his head. Why didn't you tell her that the reason you were roaming the halls without paying attention was that you were thinking about her, eh?

'Oh yes, that would go smashingly well, we've just met for Merlin's sake!' He growled inwardly

'and since when has that ever stopped you!' His voice chided him. 'your head of Slytherin and are afraid to tell a chit how much you like the look of her at first sight? My how soft becoming Dumbledore's little spy has made you.'

"Shut up!" he growled at himself. "I will not tell her and that is final"

He returned to his room and laid his head on his pillow. Preparing himself for a night of little or no sleep.

Severus awoke, or rather just opened his eyes from lying there all night, with a very sour mood indeed. He got up and shook his head of the sleepiness he was feeling. He headed up to the great hall for breakfast. Dumbledore was already there and in his usual cheery mood, which irked Severus to no end. Why did he have to be so bloody fucking cheerful when Severus was so bloody miserable?

"Good morning, Severus." Dumbledore said cheerfully "Late night?"

Severus just growled and nodded

"Well, I hope you are ready to begin teaching Serena tonight"

Oh Merlin! He had forgotten that she would start with him in lessons tonight. Severus stifled a groan. He was hoping to get a bit more prepared to face her. Especially after the run in they had just had. Oh well, it will be a miserable day today. Why not make the night just as miserable?


	3. The potions master

Chapter three: The Potions Master

Severus slammed the door to his potions classroom as he entered. Those little dunder heads had done nothing to ease his irritation for the day. Midgeon was a complete idiot and had spectacularly blown up his cauldron on the first day of class! Couldn't they have waited until his mind had settled into at least an attempt at teaching these morons how to accurately brew a potion? Was that so much to ask?

He had decided not to go to dinner, he didn't feel like facing the staff or Albus for fear of cursing that old fool into next week! How he thought Severus would be able to face those idiots daily and then twice a week also teach another more than likely Idiotic person how to brew potions was beyond him.

Just as he sat down behind his desk he heard the clearing of a throat. Severus looked up to see Serena looking at him with an odd expression. Was it? Yes it could only be curiosity and intrigue.

She's intrigued by me? He thought in bewilderment. Why?

"Mister Snape." He heard her soft voice speak, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Professor!" He barked angrily. "I am a professor and should be treated as such!"

"I...I'm sorry Professor." She blushed. "I didn't know what to call you."

"Perhaps it might be better if you ask next time before opening that pitiful excuse you call a mouth girl." He sneered.

Serena snorted. "I am hardly a girl!" she countered. "I am a woman and it would do well for you to remember that professor."

With a growl Severus was on his feet and moved with such speed she had barely time to gasp in surprise as he caught her by her shoulders and thrust her into the wall.

"Don't pretend to know the game, girl, You have no idea who you are up against." Severus growled in her ear

Serena whimpered in response and felt her body tremble at his touch.

"Now, I suggest you take out your ingredients and sit down." He said as he released her.

Serena was shaken by his attack but she would never allow him the satisfaction of showing it. With a sigh Serena nodded and went to sit at the front table. She then took out all of her ingredients and prepared herself for her first lesson in potions.

"Now, if you have had enough of disrupting me this evening turn to page 54 and begin brewing your potion." Severus grumbled as he sat down at his desk again.

'I disrupted him?' she thought indignantly. 'Why that self righteous bastard!'

She slammed her book down on the table earning her a glare from the man at the desk and opened it huffily.

Severus watched the young woman start to cut the ingredients and noticed that she was angrily shredding the roots and not cutting them as carefully as she should.

"What do you think you are doing?" He seethed as he got up from his desk and walked over to her, stilling her hand. "This is a precise method and needs to be done with care."

Serena glared at him and inwardly cursed herself for her body's betrayal at his touch.

With a wave of his wand the roots she had been shredding disappeared. "Now, start again." He said menacingly as he walked away.

Serena bit back a retort as she picked up her second set of roots and this time carefully sliced them into equal parts.

As soon as she had all of her ingredients together she started the fire under her cauldron and was following the brewing instructions to the letter, that was until she had absentmindedly grabbed the vial of lacewings instead of the powdered asphodel root and the moment she had added the ingredient to the potion she knew it had gone wrong. The potion sputtered and made a spark. With wide eyes Serena looked briefly at the teacher before ducking under her table just in time to avoid the potion from exploding all over her.

Snape let out a shout of surprise as he looked at the table where the sound had some from.

"What in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" she heard as she felt his hands grasp her wrists, yanking her out of her hiding place.

"It was an accident!" She cried. "I grabbed the wrong ingredient."

"That is apparent!" Severus growled motioning to the table. "This is why you should never place any ingredient that is not in the potion onto the table!"

"Well it would have been nice to know that previously professor." she bit back at him.

"Circe woman has all of your common sense left you?" He thundered. "You are just lucky I cannot punish you like I would a normal student or I would have you in detention for a week! Now clean this mess up!" with that he walked to his office and slammed the door behind him.

Serena looked around for some rags to clean the mess up with but found none. What did he expect her to do? Use magic when she didn't know any spells yet?

With a sigh of frustration Serena walked up to the door Snape had just departed through and knocked.

The door flew open. "Damnable woman what do you want now!" he shouted as soon as the door was open.

"You told me to clean up the mess but I need some rags for that." She replied huffily.

"Why don't you just use a cleaning spell?" He growled in annoyance.

"I would if I knew how professor but seeing as you are my first teacher and I have yet to learn any spells I would say that would be impossible." She replied airily.

Severus cursed himself for forgetting that she had met with him first. Damned Dumbledore to the seven depths of hell for making Severus her first teacher. With a growl Severus flung a few rags at the woman and slammed the door shut again.

Serena huffed as she set herself to cleaning the mess up then didn't wait for the professor to come back out before she left the room, still glowering at his treatment of her.

Serena Stormed around her room, infuriated with the man she had just left. What she wouldn't give to know why he was so surly and cruel for no reason. It's not as if she had intentionally blew up her cauldron! Yet he acted as if that was exactly what she had done. With a growl of frustration she kicked the cabinet by her door. The sound of it made Astra awaken and Serena sighed as she went and attended to her daughter.

If Serena thought Snape would calm down by there next meeting she was wrong. She had just entered the class room and got out her book when the door opened so fast it slammed against the wall, startling her.

Get out your text book and open to page 59." He said sharply, not looking at her.

Serena complied and waited for him to speak again.

When he said nothing but sat down behind his desk and began grading scrolls she cleared her throat.

Severus looked up and cocked a brow at her. "Yes?" he replied annoyed.

"What exactly am I to do sir?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Do you need it spelled out for you? Are you a complete dunderhead to not know what you should be doing?" He growled.

Serena blushed and lowered her head to the book and looked over her ingredients, making sure she only took out the ones she would be using this time and began to prepare them for the potion. This time her brewing was more precise and as she added the final ingredient she smiled with satisfaction that there were no sparks. She lowered the heat to allow it to simmer and started to put the remainder of the ingredients back into her bag. She had not noticed him coming up behind her as she bent down to put her book away until she heard him speak.

"Well, it appears you can follow a books orders." He stated, examining her cauldron.

Serena shot up with a sharp intake of her breath and felt her body meet his chest. She shivered at the touch of his body against hers. Was it honestly so wrong of her to want to toss everything off this table and beg him to take her?

'Yes, yes it is!' Her mind cried indignantly. 'He's been nothing but a total ass to you since you got here and now your fawning over him because he's so near to you? For god's sake woman have some control over those hormones of yours!'

Serena blushed as she felt the professor move away and gave an involuntary moan of disapproval. Then found herself praying he had not heard her. He raised an arrogant eyebrow as he turned to look at her but when she did not say anything he turned back to his desk.

'damn it! He heard me!' She groaned inwardly. 'Oh great, this is going to make for awkward classes from now on!'

As soon as the potion was done she bottled it up, scourigfying the cauldron as she had learned from professor Flitwick and handed her potion in.

Snape looked up at the sound of the bottle clinking onto his desk. "Very well." he said in way of the potion then leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest as if regarding her. "I am going to give you your first homework assignment."

Serena, who had been avoiding his gaze looked up in surprise.

Severus smirked at her surprised look. "What? You didn't honestly think you would never receive homework from me?" he raised an eyebrow, her look told him she had indeed believed that and it made him chuckle inwardly. Oh he was going to enjoy seeing this girl squirm. "I want six feet on this potions properties and uses as well as antidotes and its uses by the time we convene on Monday."

Serena gaped, 'but that would take all weekend along with all my other homework assignments!' she thought indignantly. 'I'll never see Astra at this rate!'

"Are you going to stand there like a fish all night?" Severus admonished. "We're done, you may go." He dismissed her.

Serena sat there gaping at him for a moment more before she growled huffily and went out the door of the classroom, stopping only briefly to pick up her bag. She stomped up the stairs loudly, not caring who would hear her.

Severus chuckled as he retreated to his private rooms, oh the emotions he could elict from her were positively delightful! He had heard her intake as he came up behind her, felt the shiver of her body as his chest came in contact with her and yes even heard a groan pass her lips as he had pulled away. He found this witch intriguing and yes even attractive, but he would never allow her to know because she was still after all his student and he would never abuse that trust. But he did find it amusing that she was showing these responses just by being in the room with him and with this he felt the heat building in his groin. It would be a long night indeed.

Serena admonished herself for allowing her traitorous body to show how that man affected her! She knew now he had heard her moan and he seemed to be getting back at her for it quite sadistically! Six feet by Monday? Was he insane?

'Of course he's insane!' her mind chided. 'I mean look at the man, its obvious he's insane. Why else would he do this? He know's you have a baby!'

She continued her climb, stopping only to glare at Peeves angrily as he pelted her with sticks, she continued to stomp up to her chambers. Peeves cackling behind her.

'That damned poltergeist had been a source of agitation for Serena as well. The first time she had met the bastard of a ghost was when she got lost on her way to McGonagall's classroom. She had mistakenly asked for directions and he subsequently led her on a wild goose chase that ended with her being led right into Snape, who admonished her for trusting a ghost. How was she to know? Its not as if anyone had told her what she should or shouldn't expect in this damn castle! Her second meeting with the annoying apparition resulted in her hanging from the chandelier in the great hall, once again it had to be Snape to find her! What was the man doing? Stalking her to see how many times she could be humiliated by the damn ghost? Then there was the matter of the man himself, or more importantly the reactions he was able to elict from her body just by uttering a word or standing too close to her. Did he have any idea how sensual his voice was or how his moves could drive her mad? Of course he didn't and that seemed to infuriate her more. She wanted the man, all of him. His pain, anger, all of him. But how should she go about getting what she wanted? She could tell he was nothing like Thad, although he was cruel she had the feeling he would never hit or harm her. This seemed to excite her more. He was like a drug to her, when his lips moved she wanted to just nibble on them, never to end. As she imagined what his lips cold do to her she felt a familiar rise of heat in er lower area, gods what that man could do to her and not even try!

With a groan of frustration Serena realized her thoughts had gotten away from her and she found herself already at her chamber door. She entered the room as quietly as she could and made her way to bed.

Serena found that once again she could not sleep. She decided to go and take a walk to clear her head. Her thoughts kept heading into the direction of the Silky potions master. How could she get him to realize what she wanted without scaring the man off?

'Scare him off?' Her mind snorted. 'Woman if anything could scare that man I would have to die of shock! He's more foul than anyone else here!'

'Yes, but why?' She replied.

'Do you really want that answer?' her mind asked.

Did she? Did she truly want to know what had happened to this man to make him so surly?

'Yes.' she thought with conviction. 'I'm not sure why but yes.'

At that moment, as if he had sensed her thinking of him, Snape came around the corner and faced her.

"Oh, professor." Serena blushed. "Hello."

Snape looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"I...umm...couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." She blushed reading his look of why are you here?

Snape nodded curtly and moved to go around her.

"Professor?" She squeaked out, barely enough courage to get that one word out.

He stopped and regarded her but did not speak.

Serena cleared her throat but did not speak, her words seemed caught into her throat.

"Yes? I assume there was some sort of a reason for you to address me." Snape said tersely "So get on with it, what did you want?"

Serena opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it shut and shook her head.

"I am quite busy Miss Mitchell, if you must insist on waisting my time then next time make it worth it!" He snapped and walked away from her.

Serena gaped at the retreating form of the object of her desire and frowned as he turned the corner.

'Damn man!' Serena admonished. 'Its not as if I am an actual student! I am of age and I know he can sense what he does to me!'

'Ah, but you are a student none the less my dear' Her mind chided. 'And he is your professor, to have relations with a student, any student is not looked upon with favor for a professor.'

Serena growled at her mind in response and continued her walk through the castle. Only heading back to her chambers when she found herself yawning.

Her third potions class went much better than the previous two. She had, much to her surprise finished the six foot essay just as he had demanded and had again brewed the boil potion correctly for him. He then demanded another essay on this potion and dismissed her, this time not bothering to leave his desk.

Serena stalked up to her chambers after taking a walk to cool off and was surprised to see Dumbledore and Snape at her door.

"Professor." She nodded curtly to Severus and smiled warmly at Dumbledore. "Headmaster." She took his hands in form of greeting.

"Serena, Winky has told me that you are almost out of diapers and formula for Astra. I came here to see if you had any muggle money to get these items so that no one would have to leave the castle." Dumbledore explained why they were there before she even had to ask.

"No sir, all the money I have is Wizard gold." Serena shook her head. "But surely the wizarding world has those type of things?" she asked.

"There are diaper like products in the wizarding world yes." Snape made his presence known finally. "But the formula? No, most wizarding families breast feed their children and if for some small reason they are unable to produce it then they use the muggle method. It is one of the rare instances where the two worlds meet. Other than that we are well hidden from muggles."

Serena looked at Dumbledore. "Well then how am I to get the items I need?"

"Severus will be taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to change the money you will need in for muggle money." Dumbledore informed her, Snape snorted his disgust and they both ignored him. "He will also ensure you and your child are safe as you shop and then return you to Hogwarts at the end of the day."

Serena's stomach tied in knots. An entire day with him? Gods how was she to survive?

"I will be here after lunch to retrieve you." Snape told her curtly. "I have the remainder of the day free after lunch and do not keep me waiting."

With that he swooped around and stalked down the corridor.

"Good night Serena." Dumbledore smiled and left.

Serena entered her chambers and sank against the closed door. How would she ever get through a day with that ass hole?

'Simple, Just keep your mouth shut and do what he tells you.' Her mind smirked, if a mind could smirk that is.

"Easier said then done." She snorted as she moved to her bedroom and went into a restless sleep.


End file.
